goseigerfandomcom-20200214-history
Brajira of the Messiah
Brajira of the Messiah (救星主のブラジラ, Kyūseishu no Burajira) is a''' Fallen Gosei Angel''' (元護星天使, Moto Gosei Tenshi) and the primary villain of Tensou Sentai Goseiger, who spends the majority of the series working with various enemies of the Goseigers before revealing his true nature as a fallen Gosei Angel. Brajira is named after the film Brazil (未来世紀ブラジル, Mirai Seiki Burajiru). He and all of his Headder subordinates are named after fantasy films that have geographic locations in the title. Biography Brajira was originally one of the most powerful Gosei Angels, able to use all three elements at once after killing his teammates to take their powers for his own. However, after sealing the Yuumajuu leaders Makuin and Kinggon while incognito as Bredrun of the Chupacabra, Brajira became obsessed with his mission as a Gosei Angel to the point of fashioning the Earth Salvation Plan (地球救星計画, Chikyū Kyūsei Keikaku), which would allow him to destroy the world and remake it in his own image as its Messiah. To that end, after the other Gosei Angels refuse to aid him, Brajira used the Time Travel Tensou Technique to travel forward from his time into the present, losing his humanity in the process as the Universal Annihilation Army Warstar arrives to Earth. From there, Brajira uses Camoumirage to create the alias of Bredrun of the Comet to offer his services to Month Doreiku, providing Warstar with intelligence on the Gosei Angels while serving as their tactician. Originally, directing them to take out Heaven's Tower to ensure no interference from the Gosei Angels, he plotted to use Warstar to destroy the planet for him until he has no more need of them. However, Brajira was unaware that five trainee Gosei Angels were still on Earth and battle the aliens as the Goseigers. He also obtains the poisonous Bibi Bugs (ビービ虫, Bībi Mushi), products from the dark aspects of previous alien races Warstar conquered and uses them to enlarge monsters. Bredrun pilots the Indevader prior to its destruction, and survives to unseal the exposed prison to release Makuin and Kinggon back into the world. From there, as Bredrun of the Chupacabra, Brajira provides the Yuumajuu with the Bibi Bugs and Bibi Soldiers. Bredoran briefly returns to his Warstar form during Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Epic on the Movie. Sensing the Abare Headder, Bredrun attempts to take it as his weapon by acting without the others. However, GoseiRed manages to reach the Headder and convert it into the Miracle Dragon Headder, resulting in Bredoran's first defeat by the Goseigers as Makuin and Kinggon imprison him for his recklessness. Though eventually released, Bredrun proceeds to turn Kinggon against Makuin and take his place as Makuin's right-hand man in order to remove him from power. However, this scheme backfires and Bredrun is eventually defeated by Ground Gosei Great. After the Yumajuu are destroyed, Brajira employs the aid of the Gedoushu as Bredrun of Chimatsuri. Aided by the Ayakashi Madakodama, Bredran brainwashes Takeru Shiba into fighting for him as Gedou Shinken Red, before being defeated by the Goseigers and Shinkengers. Eventually, Bredrun's remains are found by Metal-Alice, presenting him to Robogōgu who revives him as Bred-RUN of the Cyborg with his memory altered with only things he can remember are his name and hatred for the Goseigers. As a result, Buredo-RUN is more of a team player and secretly perfected to be an ideal Matroid. It would turn out that Robogōgu copied Buredo-RUN's original memory and keep it on his person for analysis on the Goseigers as well as cripple them. However, thanks to Metal-Alice restoring his memory, Bred-RUN played Robogogu's final battle to have the emperor's body would be heavily damaged by the Goseigers so he can personally finish the job. He then destroys Metal-Alice before leaving the Goseigers in shock. Taking control of the Terminel, renaming it Labyrindel (ラビリンデル, Rabirinderu), Brajira reveals his true form and captures GoseiKnight to make him his servant once more as he begins setting up his master plan to set up the Nega End (ネガー・エンド Negā Endo) ceremony by having his Dark Headders be destroyed so they can become wedges in key points to start the process by the time of the upcoming solar eclipse. After destroying Labyrindel in an attempt to get rid of GoseiKnight, Brajira begins his final battle with the Goseigers after activating the wedges. After a long and drawn out fight, Brajira is defeated. However, he offered himself to begin Nega End, intending to take everyone down with him. However, the Nega End is stopped by the Goseigers' Gosei Global technique, putting an end to Brajira's scheme. During the events of Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, Brajira is revived by the Black Cross King and takes on the name of Messiah Brajira of the Black Cross (黒十字の救星主ブラジラ, Kurojūji no Kyūseishu Burajira), becoming one of the commanders of the new Black Cross Army while donning a belt with the group's insignia on it. When Captain Marvelous and Alata were separated from their teammates, the two of them found that Brajira was their opponent in an office building where the people present were frozen in time. After battling some Bibi Soldiers, they faced him which lead to a long standoff, but eventually, with the combined efforts of Atala' observation and Marvelous' quick thinking, he was defeated by the two Red Rangers. He later returned alongside his Bredrun clones for the battle again GokaiOh and Gosei Great before the past sentai's mecha are summoned to fight as well with Brajira and the Bredruns are all destroyed. Brajira is later revived in "Super Hero Taisen" as a member of the Dai-Zangyack, sent to attack Eiji Hino with his Bredruns and various Goseiger monsters. Brajira's forms While they started off as guises, Brajira gains the ability to create clones of his aliases. Bredrun's name comes from Blade Runner (ブレードランナー, Burēdo Rannā). - Yuumajuu= '''Bredrun of the Chupacabra (チュパカブラの武（ブ）レドラン, Chupakabura no Buredoran) is a house centipede-like alias adopted by Brajira when he joined up with the Yuumajuu, armed with the Bredlicer(武レドライサー, Buredoraisā) gauntlets. As a Yuumajuu, Bredrun's name now includes the kanji for "warrior" (武, bu). - Gedoshu= Bredrun of the Bloodbath (血祭のブレドラン, Chimatsuri no Buredoran) is the form Brajira assumed in the events of ''Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku''. His form is modeled after Doukoku Chimatsuri - Matrintis= Bred-RUN of the Cyborg (サイボーグのブレドRUN, Saibōgu no Buredoran) is an ammonite-like alias adopted by Brajira when he was drafted into the Matrintis Empire, outfitted with the BredLaunchers '(ブレドランチャー, ''Buredoranchā) in his shoulders and the 'Bremerangs '(ブレメラン, Buremeran) that he uses as close-range weapons. As a Matrintis member, Bredran's name includes the English word RUN. }} Arsenal Other than the Bibi Soldiers and Bibi Bugs, Brajira uses many weapons at his disposal. In his Brajira form, he uses the '''Dark Sword (ダークソード, Dāku Sōdo). He also carried the Bredlancer (ブレドランサー, Buredoransā) spear while in Warstar, the clawed Bredlicer (武レドライサー, Buredoraisā) gauntlets in his Yuumajuu guise, a Shōryū Bakuzantō-style blade in Gedoushu form, and both the hand-held Bremerang (ブレメラン, Buremeran) blades and built-in BredLaunchers (ブレドランチャー Buredoranchā) while as a Matroid. Orbs Brajira uses a perverted form of Gosei Power called Dark Gosei Power (ダークゴセイパワー, Dāku Gosei Pawā) sealed away in special Orbs (オーブ, Ōbu). By having an Orb enter his chest armor, Brajira can perform an ancient version of the Tensou Techniques (天装術 Tensō Jutsu), his being more crude compared to present Tensou Techniques used by the Goseigers and GoseiKnight. He also has used the Tensou Technique Timetrouble (タイムトラブル Taimutoraburu), an incomplete Tensou Technique that sent him to the future while mutating him by accident. Brajira has also mastered the forbidden Tensou Technnique End (エンド, Endo), that allows the user to bring life back to all creatures on the planet, using it as the basis for Nega End (ネガー・エンド, Negā Endo) which has the opposite effect, and thus cause a mass extinction. *''' Skick Orb''' (スカイックオーブ, Sukaikku Ōbu): The Skick Orb, also known as the Orb of the Sky (空のオーブ, Sora no Ōbu), allows Brajira to use Skick Tensou Techniques. **'Windrive' (ウィンドライブ, Windoraibu): Transports Brajira with a whirlwind. **'Twistornado' (ツイストルネード, Tsuisutorunēdo): Summons a large transparent whirlwind. **'Comprethunder' (コンプレッサンダー, Konpuressandā): Launches lightning bolts. *''' Landick Orb''' (ランディックオーブ, Randikku Ōbu): The Landick Orb, also known as the Orb of the Land (土のオーブ, Tsuchi no Ōbu), allows Brajira to use Landick Tensou Techniques. **'Rockrush' (ロックラッシュ, Rokkurasshu): Lifts up giant rocks from the ground, then launches them at the target. *''' Seaick Orb''' (シーイックオーブ, Shīikku Ōbu): The Seaick Orb, also known as the Orb of the Sea (海のオーブ, Umi no Ōbu), allows Brajira to use Seaick Tensou Techniques. **'Camoumirage' (カモミラージュ, Kamomirāju): Allows user to assume a disguise, enabling Brajira to create his Bredrun aliases. **'Presshower' (プレッシャワー, Puresshawā): Summons a jet of water from the ground. *''' Knightick Orb''' (ナイティックオーブ, Naitikku Ōbu): The Knightick Orb, also known as the''' Orb of the Knight''' (騎士のオーブ, Kishi no Ōbu), allows Brajira to enslave Gosei Knight. **'Trianglobal' (トライアングローバル, Toraiangurōbaru): Releases a powerful energy that is made from the energies of the Skick, Landick, and Seaick Powers. 'Dark Headders' Like his fellow Gosei Angels, Brajira utilizes Headders (ヘッダー, Heddā) as part of his arsenal, but uses them to create evil multi-headed monsters called Dark Headders (ダークヘッダー, Dāku Heddā). They are fusions of mythological beasts and are each named after a fantasy film series, with hyphens to divide the heads' individual names. *'Namono-Gatari of the Orthrus Headder' (オルトウロスヘッダーのナモノ・ガタリ, Orutōrosu Heddā no Namono Gatari): The two-faced Namono-Gatari is the first of the evil Headders to be used by Brajira against the Goseigers, his red-eyed right head named Namono (ナモノ) and his blue-eyed left head called Gatari (ガタリ). Other than teamwork among his heads, Namono-Gatari can regenerate his horns unless both are cut off at the same time, which the Landick siblings exploited before defeating the Dark Headder with their Super Land Dynamic attack. Enlarged by the Bibi Bugs, Namono-Gatari is easily destroyed by Landick Gosei Great. Namono-Gatari is named after The Chronicles of Narnia films (ナルニア国物語, Naruniakoku Monogatari) and modeled after Orthrus and the Minotaur. Voiced by Takahiro Imamura (今村 卓博, Imamura Takahiro, Namono) and Kyōsei Tsukui (津久井 教生, Tsukui Kyōsei, Gatari). *'Bari-Boru-Dara of the Uniberus Headder' (ユニベロスヘッダーのバリ・ボル・ダラ, Yuniberosu Heddā no Bari Boru Dara): The triple-headed Bari-Boru-Dara is created by Brajira to fight against the Goseigers with Dark Gosei Knight, his red-eyed main head named Bari (バリ), his blue-eyed right head named Boru (ボル), and his yellow-eyed left head called Dara (ダラ). Enlarged by the Bibi Bugs, Bari-Boru-Dara is easily destroyed by Seaick Gosei Great. Bari-Boru-Dara is named after the Harry Potter films (ハリー・ポッター, Harī Pottā) and is modeled after the Unicorn and Cerberus. Voiced by Hisao Egawa (江川 央生, Egawa Hisao). *'Rō-O-Zā-Ri of the Hydrapan Headder' (ヒドラパーンヘッダーのロー・オ・ザー・リ, Hidorapān Heddā no Rō O Zā Ri): The four-headed Rō-O-Zā-Ri is created by Brajira to fight against the Goseigers with Dark Gosei Knight and Bari-Boru-Dara, his heads are respectively named Rō (ロー), O''' (オ), 'Zā '(ザー), and '''Ri (リ). Rō-O-Zā-Ri is named after The Lord of the Rings film trilogy (ロード・オブ・ザ・リング, Rōdo Obu Za Ringu) and is modeled after the Lernaean Hydra and Pan. Voiced by Hiroshi Yanaka (家中 宏, Yanaka Hiroshi). *'Dark Gosei Knight of the Groundion Headder' Trivia * Braijira's guises are a play on the BC, short for "Before the Common/Current/Christian", Era. See also Vrak - Bredrun of the Comet's counterpart in Power Rangers Megaforce Category:Warstar Aliens Category:Masterminds Category:Yuumajuu Category:Gosei Angels